Pour un Dragon
by Elenne
Summary: ABANDONNEE Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. J'ai vingt ans, je suis Auror. Mon pire ennemi me demande mon aide. Bonheur suprême...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

****

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs regardait Londres s'éloigner sous une pluie battante. Loin derrière, sous un imposant porche, deux silhouettes étaient enlacées.  
_Il m'oubliera._  
" Il m'oubliera, répéta-t-elle à voix haute.  
Un coup retentit contre la cloison de bois qui la séparait de ses gardiens.  
- Il m'oubliera pour elle."  
_Il l'embrassera en se réveillant à côté d'elle tous les matins._  
Et elle se souvint.

_" Granger, fais pas l'idiote!  
- Tu n'as rien à me dire. Je sais faire mon boulot.  
- Là n'est pas la question!  
- Je suis Auror, tu sais. Je ne suis pas encore incapable de lancer un Stupefix. Je ne suis plus une Sang-de-Bourbe aux dents de la...  
- Endoloris! "  
La jeune femme brune s'était effondrée. Une voix froide avait parlé tandis qu'elle se tordait sur le sol._

Un rire malsain tordit les lèvres desséchées et les yeux d'onyx brillèrent d'un éclat sombre. Sur le bras blanc de la jeune fille, un tatouage noir comme les Ténèbres brûlait.  
Elle regarda au travers de la fenêtre grillagée. Londres avait depuis longtemps disparu et c'est une lande herbeuse qu'elle vit. La route s'allongeait en un long chemin pierreux dont les cahots malmenaient les roues de la calèche.

_" Voilà ce qui arrive quand on pérore sur ses capacités au lieu de voir qu'on a une apprentie Mangemorte à côté de soi!  
Le jeune homme s'était lentement retourné vers la femme qui avait lancé le sort. Et, curieusement, son visage s'était détendu.  
- Donc, c'était toi?  
- C'est une question ou une constatation?  
- Une question.  
- Alors oui, c'était moi.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Occupe-toi de tes mandragores et laisse les miennes tranquilles.  
- Tu sais que tu es pitoyable?  
- Je préfère l'être comme ça plutôt que comme toi."  
Il avait encaissé le coup.  
" Tu ne sais rien de moi.  
- C'est réciproque, à ce que je crois.  
- On peut...  
- Une dernière fois? Oui. Je suis venue pour ça."  
Ils avaient traîné le corps toujours immobilisé de Granger à l'écart..._

...et ils s'étaient étreints une dernière fois sous la lune.  
De longs cils palpitèrent pour cacher les larmes qui emplissaient les yeux noirs.  
La jeune fille enfouit son visage dans ses mains blanches. Un long gémissement s'échappa de cette coquille pâle tandis que la calèche approchait d'une île de roc à laquelle une antique citadelle faisait comme une couronne morbide.  
Azkaban.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Fin du prologue. Je sais, il est court. La suite viendra plus tard.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Draco

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Draco**

Un avion de papier fuchsia se posa sur le bureau et une jeune femme le déplia.

_**De :** Accueil du Ministère_

_**A :** QG auror, bureau n°3 (Granger)_

_**Objet :** Demande d'entretien_

_**Message :** Draco Malfoy ici en bas. Il demande à vous voir. Doit-il monter?_

La jeune Auror saisit un presse-papiers en forme d'éléphant qui reposait sur son bureau et murmura dans la large oreille :

" Note de service, réponse. "

Une feuille de papier violet se matérialisa devant elle. Hermione Granger se munit d'une plume à encre intégrée et rédigea la réponse.

_**De :** QG auror, bureau n°3 (H. Granger)_

_**A :** Accueil du Ministère_

_**Objet :** Re : Demande d'entretien_

_**Message :** Envoyez-moi Malfoy et faites en sorte qu'il n'aie pas l'opportunité de me lancer un sort._

Elle plia rapidement la feuille en forme d'avion et le lança avec force en direction de la porte. Le pliage buta sur le chambranle, puis se glissa par l'ouverture et disparut.

" Toujours aussi douée pour les lancers, Herm'.

La jeune femme se retourna. Assis au bureau voisin, Dean Thomas la regardait en souriant. Elle roula les yeux.

- Tu crânes comme Fred et George.

- C'est plutôt normal, tu ne crois pas?

Dean avait été sélectionné lors de leur cinquième année comme batteur de Gryffondor, et lui et Seamus avaient succédé aux jumeaux Weasley.

- Alors, comme ça, bébé Malfoy a besoin de la Miss Je-Sais-Tout? Bizarre...

- Tu l'as dit. Je ne comprends pas comment il ose même encore me parler.

- Bien, en tout cas, je vais sans doute devoir te laisser te débrouiller avec lui.

- Pourquoi? T'as un rencart?

Il rit.

- Si on peut dire...J'ai rendez-vous avec une certaine... - il consulta une fiche - Cassandra Dawis. C'est une de nos indics, elle devrait pouvoir nous renseigner sur l'affaire Atkins.

- Atkins...Dora Atkins?

- Oui.

Une sonnerie retentit et Dean consulta sa montre d'un air effaré.

- Oh, bon sang! Déjà trois heures! McDougal va me tuer. A plus Herm', je file!

Il emprunta le même chemin que l'avion et se cogna contre le chambranle de la même manière.

- Et on dit que je ne suis pas douée! " lui lança Hermione.

Il se retourna le temps de lui faire un pied-de-nez, et disparut dans le couloir. Hermione sourit, ouvrit un épais dossier vert marqué "A CLASSER" et commença à trier les papiers qui s'y trouvaient.

oOo

La grille de l'ascenseur grinça bruyamment, et un jeune homme pâle aux cheveux blond platine et aux grands yeux gris s'extirpa de la minuscule pièce. La réticence et le dégoût se lisaient sur ses traits. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte du bureau, soupira, se composa un visage poli sinon amical et franchit la porte.

oOo

Hermione acheva de remplir un formulaire, le rangea dans un classeur marqué "Azkaban" et se leva pour reposer le dossier vert sur son étagère.

"Granger.

Une voix froide derrière elle.

Elle acheva son geste, se retourna et posa un regard polaire sur le jeune homme.

- Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Il me semble. Nous sommes dans un pays libre, aux dernières nouvelles.

- Quel accueil chaleureux. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'une Sang-de...Hum."

Il n'acheva pas son insulte et s'assit. Hermione s'installa face à lui.

-O.K., Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Ton aide. "

La mâchoire de la jeune femme aurait pu se décrocher.

" Mon...quoi?

- Tu es sourde, en plus? J'ai dit "ton aide", Granger. J'ai besoin d'un Auror doué, et il s'avère que la plus douée après Potter, c'est toi. Or, tu sais pertinemment que je préfèrerais embrasser le cul d'un Troll plutôt quede demander de l'aide à ce foutu Survivant. De plus, je dois avouer que tu as un cerveau, et que tu sais t'en servir, et pour ce cas, je ne veux pas d'un expert en Impardonnables ou de quelqu'un de spécialement fort en magie, je veux quelqu'un _d'intelligent_. "

Il débita tout cela d'un trait, sans que le ton de sa voix varie ou que ses yeux brillent. Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Draco Malfoy? Draco Malfoy, le fils à papa visqueux? Draco Malfoy disait - indirectement, il est vrai - que Harry Potter, son pire ennemi à Poudlard, était le plus doué des Aurors, qu'il était spécialement fort en magie et un expert en Impardonnables?

Et, plus important encore, Draco Malfoy admettait qu'_elle_, la Sang-de-Bourbe, était intelligente, et qu'elle avait besoin de son aide?

Etait-ce un rêve ou un cauchemar?

oOo

Draco Malfoy bouillonnait intérieurement. Granger ne comprenait donc pas ce qui le poussait à faire appel à elle? Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle réfléchissait le plus vite que son cerveau et sa mémoire pouvaient le lui permettre.

Cependant, il fallait admettre que l'attitude de la Sang-de-Bourbe était compréhensible... Comment réagirait-il s'il était Auror - chose hautement improbable, bien entendu - et qu'il voyait, disons, la belette par exemple, débarquer dans son bureau pour l'appeler _à l'aide_?

Il eut un rictus. Erk. Que Merlin l'en protège.

Mais...ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

Non.

La Sang - Granger - reprit la parole.

" Bon, Malfoy, expose-moi ton cas. Tu veux que je t'aide, il faut d'abord que je comprenne. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? "

oOo

Malfoy tira un parchemin de sa poche et le tendit à Hermione sans un mot.

_Le serpent vert a fauté  
Vendu ses amis  
Il aide ses ennemis  
Avant l'aube l'argent  
Se teintera de sang  
Si le serpent vert ne se repent pas  
Il paiera  
De la main de ceux qui l'ont sauvé._

L'écriture était assurée, les caractères sans fioritures et obéissant à un gabarit précis. L'Auror en Hermione sut aussitôt qu'elle ne pourrait rien en tirer : la lettre n'avait pas été écrite par une main humaine, mais par une plume ensorcelée.

- Granger?

Elle releva la tête vers son interlocuteur.

- Tu l'as reçue quand?

- Il y a trois jours. J'ai d'abord pensé à une mauvaise plaisanterie - tu te doutes bien que l'appartenance à une famille...

Hermione roula les yeux.

- Bon...j'ai pensé à une mauvaise plaisanterie, quoi. Mais ce matin, l'elfe m'a apporté autre chose que le courrier habituel sur le plateau de mon petit déjeuner...

La jeune femme grimaça. Connaissant la réputation des Malfoy - cette fameuse réputation dont l'héritier de la famille en la personne du jeune homme qui lui faisait face ne cessait de rebattre les oreilles à qui voulait l'entendre - l'autre chose" qui se trouvait sur le plateau du petit déjeuner ne devait rien avoir de bien ragoûtant.

Comme s'il devinait sa pensée, Malfoy saisit un coffret et le posa devant Hermione qui le considéra d'un oeil soupçonneux.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai rien ajouté, je n'ai rien enlevé (NdA : et vive Tropicana...) et rien ne va te sauter à la figure si tu l'ouvres.

La jeune femme soupira et ouvrit le coffret. Une odeur immonde la prit aussitôt aux narines.

- Pas mal, hein? dit le jeune homme -qui observait d'un air fort intéressé la mine plutôt verdâtre de son interlocutrice. Maintenant, imagine ça juste à côté de tes oeufs au bacon et de ton thé matinal.

Hermione déglutit.

- Je...je ne mange jamais d'oeufs au bacon le matin. Plutôt du poisson fumé, en fait. Mais je pense que je vois à peu près ce que tu veux dire.

- Pour tout te dire, je me fous un peu du poisson fumé.

- Oui, bon...Ce sont des...

- Des clous, oui, tout à fait.

- Mais _qui_ a pu avoir l'idée de t'envoyer _ça_?

- Quelqu'un qui connaît l'héraldique, Granger.

- L'héraldique? Pour... Je vois.

- Les armes des Malfoy. "D'argent, au serpent de sinople". Un serpent vert sur du blanc.

La jeune Auror extirpa alors du coffret la menace.

"D'argent, au serpent de sinople".

Un serpent vert, cloué sur un écu blanc. La gueule de l'animal était figée dans une vaine tentative de respirer. Le sang d'un rouge presque noir tachait le fond d'un blanc immaculé.

_Avant l'aube l'argent  
Se teintera de sang_

- Avant l'aube...murmura-t-elle.

- On me l'a apporté au lever du jour.

Elle sursauta.

- C'est pour la menace que tu es venu me voir?

- Pas seulement."

Shit, pensa la jeune femme. On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge.

XoxOxoX

RAR :

Tout d'abord, je tiens à adresser un grand merci aux quatre personnes qui ont reviewé ce début de fic et à m'excuser pour le retard. La suite arrivera bientôt, promis.

**Lily Malfoy** : c'est tout à fait normal, ne t'inquiète pas. Les prologues sont faits pour ça. ;) Merci de me lire.

**Poupoux** : merci beaucoup pour les compliments. La suite...ben...tu viens possiblement de la lire, j'espère qu'elle te plaît. va se cacher pour ne pas se faire tuer à cause du retard

**Hermione99**: oui, oui, c'est normal...là en principe tu devrais comprendre, 'pas?a un doute, grosse goutte de sueur à la tempe

**Jay** : oui, je comprends que tu n'aies pas tout saisi, le prologue était plus une manière de faire découvrir les trois persos principaux. Sur ce chapitre j'ai essayé de faire compréhensible.


	3. Préavis

**Chapitre 2  
Préavis**

- Donc, tu es en train de me dire que tu n'es pas _seulement_ venu me voir parce qu'un psychopathe t'envoie des vers de mirliton accompagnés de serpents cloués sur des écus métalliques. C'est intéressant, je dois dire.

- Granger, tu serais bien aimable de ne pas te foutre de ma gueule ouvertement.

Pas la plus petite pointe d'agacement dans la voix de Malfoy. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose de diffus, qui se rapprochait du respect. Mais qui n'en était quand même pas, parce qu'elle avait autant de chances d'être un jour respectueuse pour cette espèce de fouine platinée que de voir un jour un Sinistros.

Réprimant un sourire malvenu, elle se remit à étudier le parchemin que le jeune homme lui avait apporté.

- Granger, je vais être accusé de meurtre.

Elle releva brusquement les yeux.

- C'est vrai ?

Les prunelles grises roulèrent d'un air de commisération qui voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas changé.

- Je veux dire, comment tu peux être au courant ? Normalement pour ce genre d'accusation l'article 2-11 du Code de la Justice Magique ne…

- …réclame aucun préavis. Tu penses vraiment que j'ai la cervelle atrophiée à ce point, Granger ? Je sais assurer mes arrières.

- Alors tu as besoin d'un garde du corps pour te permettre de passer clandestinement dans un autre pays, ou tu viens me voir pour me faire la causette?

- Je viens te voir parce que c'est faux.

Hermione cligna des yeux. Il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait le croire? Il aurait fallu avoir de la bouse de dragon dans la tête...

- Encore une victime des méchants Aurors et de l'injuste Wizengamot... Maintenant ça ne prend plus, Malfoy.

_Cris! Sang, sang, murs tachés, coulées brunâtres, des corps, chair blanche veinée de bleu, lumière crue, capes noires trouées, Nott la tête éclatée, Parkinson démembrée, hurlements de Harry comme si on le brûlait de l'intérieur, la bataille est finie, le chaos reste, encore du sang, partout...  
Et lui, au centre de la salle. Ses cheveux pâles à peine décoiffés. Il toise l'Auror. Ouvre sa cape.  
Le badge de l'Ordre est à l'intérieur._

- Je sais trop bien comment tu t'en es tiré il y a deux ans.

XoxOxoX

Ne pas ciller. Ne pas baisser les yeux. Jouer avec ses propres nerfs et avec ceux de la fille en face de lui. Faire semblant d'être assuré et pas sur le fil du rasoir. Toujours maîtriser la situation.

Il était un Malfoy. Même si ce nom était en passe de ne plus rien signifier.

Il se leva, empêchant d'un geste étudié sa cape de se prendre dans son siège. Cela n'eut pas l'air d'impressionner la Sang-de-Bourbe. Forcément, au bout de neuf ans...

- Les fidèles du Lord Sombre ne sont pas tous hors course, Granger. Ils ont pu s'échapper juste avant les premières rafles, et ils croient toujours à la Cause.

- Oui, certains ont même gardé leur héritage. Il paraît qu'ils ont des propriétés plutôt confortables...

Granger avait aux lèvres ce sourire qui l'avait exaspéré durant toute sa scolarité. Le sourire qui, bien qu'à présent dépourvu de cette malformation si pittoresque, clamait que vous étiez un être inférieur.

Il le laissa se refléter sur ses propres lèvres.

- Touché. Seulement, eux sont obligés de se cacher, et ils ont la vanité de croire qu'_Il_ reviendra.

- Pure sottise.

- Je pense comme toi. Pas eux.

- Le rapport avec ton affaire?

- Ils partent en croisade. Contre les Bonshommes et les infidèles. N'est-ce pas une idée très moldue?

- Sans doute, Malfoy. Est-ce que j'ai une garantie que tu n'es pas en train de me raconter des salades, ou je dois me fier à un fils à papa platiné qui, en plus d'avoir été Mangemort, m'a mené une vie infernale durant toute ma scolarité?

- Je serais déjà loin d'ici si j'avais vraiment commis un meurtre, tu ne crois pas?

- C'est donc la seconde solution. Je ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai un cerveau, une conscience professionnelle et un certain sens de la justice, ça fait plusieurs années que j'essaie de développer les trois.

Son visage était d'un calme confinant à l'inertie. A cet instant, elle constituait le parfait mélange entre l'ego démesuré du Gryffondor et la ridicule assise du Poufsouffle dans son bon droit. Répugnant.

- Aucun ne me dit qu'il faut que je t'aide. Je te dirais bien que je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas le cas et j'ai toujours eu le mensonge en horreur.

XoxOxoX

- Et le goût du risque?

Elle sourit intérieurement. Il lui sortait le vieux numéro de l'ancien camarade de classe. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être prévisible, quand on creusait un peu...

- Quel risque? Pas de risque pour moi, dans cette affaire, Malfoy. En tout cas, je n'en vois aucun.

- Granger, il y a une taupe dans tes services! Je vais être accusé de meurtre sans aucune raison!

- Oui, et demain il poussera des plumes fuchsia sur la tête de Fumseck.

- J'ai jamais vu un phénix punk, mais ça pourrait être plutôt intéressant.

- Sérieusement, tu penses que je vais te croire?

Il prit une grande respiration. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien, elle avait réussi à véritablement l'agacer. Jouissif.

- Granger, j'ai mes sources. Réfléchis une minute. Le meurtre est programmé. Aujourd'hui. Même si j'ai un alibi, personne ne me croira.

- A commencer par moi. Au revoir, Malfoy.

Il ne protesta pas. Il se leva, saisit la canne d'argent qu'il portait toujours.

Sortit.

Elle entendit le grincement de la grille d'ascenseur.

XoxOxoX

Peau noire sous sa robe grise à capuchon - discrétion obligeait -, la silhouette aux épaules larges se glissait dans une ruelle de l'allée des Embrumes. Tout au fond, enveloppée dans une cape sombre, tête baissée, la femme l'attendait.

Une ombre, un mouvement, une mèche de cheveux aile de corbeau soulevés par un vent froid. Mais la fugitive vision n'avait fait qu'effleurer son regard. Trop peu pour qu'il s'en inquiétât. Elle avait déjà disparu.

La baguette sortie, il avança de quelques pas vers celle qu'il supposait être Cassandra Dawis. Elle ne réagit pas.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, prêt à poser la main sur son épaule, qu'elle releva la tête.

Il eut juste le temps de concentrer sa magie pour envoyer le signal avant que deux mains d'une froideur pénétrante ne se nouent autour de son cou.

XoxOxoX

_**De :** Shacklebolt_

_**A :** Aurors, unité d'intervention._

_**Objet :** Urgence_

_**Message :** Dean Thomas en difficulté dans l'allée des Embrumes. Ordre de transplaner immédiatement._


End file.
